


I Missed You So Much

by AnotherCloudyDay



Series: Seduce Me Drabbles [2]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: Erik Anderson | Uzaeris/Reader
Series: Seduce Me Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691827
Kudos: 21





	I Missed You So Much

You always loved being around Erik. He had a calming aura and you couldn’t stop being around him. You even found yourself cuddled up beside him in bed at night. When you got a call from your mother, stating that you had to come down for a few days to help with something, made you a little sad. You didn’t want to leave but you knew you had to. 

Letting the others know, you packed a couple of outfits and waved goodbye to everyone before walking out and getting into your father’s car, who drove away as you were putting your seatbelt on. The long drive was completely filled with silence beside the faint sound of the radio. You didn’t dare speak because you know how your father is. Pulling into the driveway, you unbuckled your belt and got out of the car. You grabbed your bag and went to the front door, turning the knob and pushing open as you let out a small sigh. Your stomach turned for a reason unknown as you waited until your father walked in to close the door. Your mother, on the other hand, was cleaning the kitchen. She smiled softly when she heard you call out to her. You were always her favorite out of the few siblings you had. 

Back at the mansion, Erik seemed to be dramatic about his feelings. He sighed and tried to clean up to get his mind off of you. He missed seeing your smile. Good thing he had pictures of you happily grinning. He knew how much you meant to him and he knew that you knew. That’s all that mattered, right?

Days passed and you were finally able to go home. Everything seemed to go by so quickly that you didn’t even notice. You needed to help your parents move big boxes into the attic and now you were in pain because you weren’t used to carrying heavy objects.

Your mother packed you about 6 containers of dinner to take home for everyone. She ended up being the one driving you home this time. As soon as she pulled into the driveway of the mansion, you unbuckled and got out, getting into the backseat to get your stuff. Saying your goodbyes, you walked to the front doors and put your backpack down to open the door, picking it back up as you walked in and kicked the door shut.

“Guys! I’m back!” You called out and almost a second later, you heard quick footsteps so you took the warning to put your stuff down. Matthew came running down the stairs and instantly lept at you, hugging you tightly. “Hey, Matt!” You hummed as you hugged him back, your chin on his shoulder. He soon let go of you and grinned widely before looking down at the bag with the containers.

“What’s in those containers?” He asked in curiosity. 

“Well, i-” You were cut off by more running footsteps, causing you to smile and roll your eyes as you opened your arms. Here came Erik, a bright look on his face as he ran up to you and lifted you up, hugging you and spinning you around for a couple of seconds before putting you down but not letting you go. 

“I missed you so much…” He whispered in your ear, which sent shivers down your spine.


End file.
